


Don't Dawdle

by procrastination_station



Series: Hold it in (or don't) [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Desperation, Free! Eternal Summer, Free! omorashi, Humiliation, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, nagisa omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastination_station/pseuds/procrastination_station
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First up prompt "desperate Nagisa". Nothing was specified for it, so I had fun coming up with this.</p><p>He's really wishing he would have gone at recess, though, or lunch, or between classes, or any time before this. Nagisa didn't think much of it then, but now it's last period and all the liquid he'd consumed has completely filled his bladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Dawdle

He really regrets putting off that bathroom break.

 

He doesn't have a problem with procrastination; at least, that's what he'll say if he's asked. He's more of a do-essays-the-night-before kind of person, but hey, that's better than do-essays-the-period-before. And as far as bathroom breaks go, they're not high on his priority list. He's not going to stop in the middle of eating or hanging out with a friend to relieve himself. Sometimes he even waits to the point where he's shifting his weight and jiggling around and Rei-chan is asking him to  _please go to the bathroom,_ which is actually really funny. (He occasionally even does it on purpose just to see his friend blush and stutter).

 

He's really wishing he would have gone at recess, though, or lunch, or between classes, or any time before this. At recess it hadn't been bad so he'd simply ignored it. It was getting worse at lunch, and he'd planned to relieve himself after he bought his food, but Mako-chan and the others were waiting for him. So he chatted animatedly and gulped down drinks even as he squirmed where he sat. He was so into it, though, that the bell rang before he had a chance to go. 

 

Nagisa didn't think much of it then, but now it's last period and all the liquid he'd consumed has completely filled his bladder. He seriously has to pee. He completely ignores the lesson (and doesn't even try to pay attention like he usually does) and jiggles his legs, squirms in his seat, and whines under his breath. There are only thirty minutes left, but he isn't entirely confident of his ability to wait that long. His hand shoots up.

 

"Yes?"

 

"May I use the restroom?" Nagisa has never been shy about announcing his needs to everyone else. If the whole classroom didn't know he desperately has to pee from all the squirming, then they do now.

 

"No."

 

"But sir-"

 

"The period is almost over," the teacher says sternly, and that's the end of it. Nagisa lets his hand fall straight between his legs, letting out a quiet moan. Rei-chan, who would probably rather wet himself and then _die_ before asking to use the bathroom during class, turns around from the seat in front of him. He's blushing brightly. 

 

"Stop holding yourself like a child," he hisses quietly.

 

"I can't help it, Rei-chan," Nagisa complains with a slight whine to his voice, "I gotta pee!"

 

"Not so loud!"

 

It's not even that he's afraid of wetting himself, he just. Wants. To go. Had he been in a different situation (especially in his swimsuit) he might have wet himself already, but purposely wetting yourself in the middle of the class is generally frowned upon. 

 

The rest of the period crawls by slowly. It's such a pain, but as he expects, he has no trouble holding it. He holds himself for half of it and is the first one to the door when the bell rings. 

 

"Wait!" Rei-chan calls, "We still have the assembly."

 

Assembly? Nagisa freezes in his tracks, thighs pressed together. "What?"

 

"You forgot, didn't you? We have a speaker coming today." 

 

Nagisa groans aloud and puts his stuff back down. His urge seems to immediately intensify, and he walks in an awkward shuffle, legs pressed together and slightly hunched over. They walk in lines to the gym and don't pass the bathroom on the way, so there's no way for him to slip off to relieve himself.

 

He spots a teacher walking in the hallway. "Miss Ama-chan," he says hopefully, hobbling over to her, "Can I please go to the bathroom?"

 

She frowns in disapproval. "Nagisa-kun, this assembly is important."

 

"But I have to pee!" He bounces on the balls of his feet pointedly. "And I'm not exaggerating! I really, really-"

 

"It's only thirty minutes. You can wait." 

 

Nagisa groans and returns to his place behind Rei-chan. There's no way he'll last thirty minutes; he hopes the janitors aren't too mad about cleaning a giant puddle of pee.

 

They finally reach the gym and Nagisa can collapse in his seat nearly all the way at the end of the aisle, one of the places farthest from the entrance to the hall. Great. Even if he makes it through the assembly, he'll have to fight his way through the crowd. He squirms against the spasm in his bladder and settles down to wait.

 

Unfortunately, waiting is not one of the things he's good at, and that goes tenfold for when he's trying to hold back a flood. The guy on the stage is talking about education or something that probably is important, but he can't concentrate at all. Everything reflects back to his urgent need. Squirming around isn't helping anything anymore. He spares a glance at Rei-chan's watch and good lord, has it really only been four minutes? This is agony.

 

About halfway through, he feels a small dribble move past his tightly clenched sphincter muscles. He immediately claps a hand between his legs. His underwear has been damp for some time now, only from a lot of sweat and maybe a few drops of urine. But this is unmistakably a leak and a sign that he's losing the battle. 

 

Several minutes later, his control slips, and a weak stream begins darkening his slacks. He's so sure that this is it that he whispers loudly, "Rei-chan, I'm wetting my pants."

 

His friend looks over and turns red; honestly, it's as if _he's_ the one on the verge of wetting himself. "A-Are you really going to do that?"

 

"I'm not going to, I'm doing it," Nagisa groans as he shoves both hands between his legs, trying to regain control.

 

"You- You can't!" Rei-chan splutters.

 

Tell that to his bladder. He somehow manages to stop the flow, but the dark spot left behind is certainly noticeable. He can't last much longer. Nagisa rocks in his seat, trembling a little, well and truly alarmed by how close he is to losing it. "Ooh, I gotta pee, I gotta pee so badly..." 

 

Eventually he realizes that people are talking and standing up. It must be over. His first reaction is relief; then dread quickly follows when he realizes there's no way he can make it out the gym, down the hall to the bathroom.

 

"Come on, Nagisa-kun," Rei-chan urges him, "it's over."

 

Nagisa holds his breath and tries to stand, but the liquid within him sloshes out like with an over-filled container. Some of it splatters on the ground, and some of it on the chair as he collapses back into it, barely regaining control by grinding his hips down. He frantically shakes his head.

 

" _No?_ "

 

Not everyone's left yet, and two particular figures are making their way over. Haru-chan and Mako-chan. One of them is frowning. 

 

"What's wrong, Nagisa-kun?"

 

It's not obvious? Nagisa groans and desperately goes through his options. He can barely stand up, much less make it to a toilet. He doesn't want to sit there and wet himself, but the only other thing left-

 

His gaze locks on the double doors at the side of the gym that lead to field, only meters away. 

 

"-well he can't just sit there... Nagisa? Are you alright?"

 

He makes a dash for it now or wets himself where he sits. "Gonna burst!" He squeaks in reply to Mako-chan, jumping from his chair and bolting to the exit. His bladder shakes violently and starts to empty itself before he makes it out the door. Urine splatters on the concrete; then he makes it to the grass, stumbling to the ground because the relief turns to his knees to jelly.

 

It's so marvelous. A loud, unashamed moan escapes his throat. 

 

Of course, Haru-chan and the others have followed him, and Rei-chan looks like he might pass out. Nagisa sits on his heels. He's still going, the dirt beneath him growing dark and sodden. 

 

"Nagisa-kun!" Mako-chan exclaims, his cheeks pink.

 

"Mako-chan! Ah..." Nagisa's voice is breathless. He flushes; contrary to popular belief, he _can_ feel embarrassment.

 

The knees of his pants are wet by the time he finishes. _Whew._ He braces himself with his hands to stand. His pants aren't quite as soaked as they could have been, though crotch is obviously dark, and it's uncomfortable and wet. But the emptiness in him sure feels good.

 

"Aahh, that's so much better," he sighs, voice slightly shaky but cheerful.

 

"But- why didn't you just use a toilet?" Mako-chan sounds more incredulous than embarrassed. 

 

"Too far." Nagisa's cheeks turn pink, but he grins. "Now come on, I wanna get out of these."

 

He doesn't have any extra clothes to change into, but he does have his discarded warmup jacket and a water bottle to splash strategically on his pants so it doesn't completely look like he wet himself. As the last of it drips out of the bottle, he notices Rei-chan with his eyes averted, appearing decidedly uncomfortable. Nagisa tilts his head. Rei-chan shifts his weight and suddenly it's obvious.

 

"Oh," Nagisa says with a devious grin forming on his face. "Sorry, did you want some?" He shakes the remaining drops in the bottle around. Rei-chan actually flinches before giving him a dirty look.

 

"No, thank you."

 

"Alright then!" he chirps, stuffing the empty bottle in his bag. "You're still coming over to study, right?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Great. Let me just get all my things together..."

 

He drops his bag and adjusts the position of his books, ties his shoes, purposely dawdles to see how Rei-chan will react. After at least a minute of pointlessly rearranging everything he can rearrange, Rei-chan says in a strained voice, "Nagisa-kun, can't you do that later? We should start walking if we want to catch the train."

 

The stop is less than three minutes walking time, and the train doesn't come for at least ten. "Sure," he says anyway, shouldering his bag again and intently watching Rei-chan fidget. The journey home is going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually finished this a week ago, but it accidentally got deleted :/ sorry for the wait!~
> 
> P.S is there anybody out there that is actually interested in steven universe omorashi (aka probably Pearl)?


End file.
